<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Men in sheeps clothing by JudgementLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965012">The Men in sheeps clothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgementLion/pseuds/JudgementLion'>JudgementLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgementLion/pseuds/JudgementLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for a challenge on Hunter x Hunter Amino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Men in sheeps clothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was at this evening, that I knew, my fate would change. My family was not in their best shape, my mother was sick at home and my dear father stuck on his work. He was a mechanic, a clockwork mechanic to be exact. He usually builds and repairs clocks, yet since ever my dear mother has gotten sick, he had been twice as busy than usual. My routine would be the same as everyday. Beginning with a breakfast made by myself. And ending with settling myself in my bed, awaiting the next day to come. However this evening, it was different. I heard scratches on my window. I was scared, yet curious. Curiosity killed the cat, yet satisfaction brought it back. Following my this sentence deep within my mind I looked outside the window. The being was small, yet it was glowing? It looked awfully human too. Without a second thought, my being opened the window, letting this magical being in.</p><p>I watched the small glowing trail it left as soon as it entered my window. It was admirably tiny, even cute as one would describe. Then again the second I closed the window, 2 weird fishes were surrounding the small creature, wait, where did the small creature go? I panicked only to be reassured of a man standing in my room. Did someone drug my drink or was I entirely wasted at this point? Unsure of what was to come next, the man began to speak. " Do not fear little one. I cause no harm, neither do the fish, if even, we have come to help. " I was entirely feeling as I'd lost my mind. I replied sternly. " Come to help with what? Leading me to my own silly death implied with nen fish? " However this only resulted in a heavy laughter from the Unknown man. How rude, he has not even introduced himself yet. " Come with me, and your dearest wishes will come true. " Dearest wishes? As for one that my dear mother could be cured from her sickness? Yet my dear father would scold me for going with strangers, then again on the other hand, you never know if it is a mistake, if you never have tried it. Without a second thought I walked closer to the unknown man. The fish slowly analyzing my very being. He now offered me his hand, which I took without thinking. And suddenly without a warning or even realising what was even happening, the environment changed around us. Wait, or did I just teleport? </p><p>It was already late and my brain decided to not work at full capacity. The male who took me to this mysterious place looked me deep into the eyes and walked away from me. I took it as the silent wish for me to follow him, so I slowly went after the mysterious man. He took me into a house, no a castle. It looked like a castle at least, was this man a king of some sort? I tilted my head while walking only to notice that a fox has been following my very move. It looked cute and not dangerous so I let it be. Not much later I was led into a room, a large one. One could assume it had been the main room, yet the man and I kept walking, towards 2 other gentlemen. One with a rather jester-like suit and the other being entirely very formal. I stood perfectly on the spot as I was honestly anxious towards the three of them. As soon as the man with the bandage on his forehead had reached them, he turned around back to face myself.</p><p>"How rude of myself, I have not even introduced myself, the name is Lucilfer, Chrollo Lucilfer. " The man I was following the entire time spoke to me. Slowly loosening the bandage around his hand to reveal a black cross in the middle of his forehead. Wondering what could be the meaning behind it. " Hisoka Morou. " " Zoldyck, Illumi. " Followed the two former unknown men. The one with the Jester suit was Hisoka while the more former one appeared to be Illumi. " It is an honor to be here with you. " My self said while doing a small formal bow. " My name is Y/N. " I had no idea what to add towards the sentence. My brain was entirely malfunctioning at this point. As if pigs could fly, wait that one was seriously flying. A flying boar?! Just how much was I hallucinating. The boar landed directly behind me. " Don't worry your little head princess, you will have the time of your life here. For the rest of your life. " The boar spoke. Wait. The boar spoke. Then again, spend the rest of my life here? I wouldn't mind all too much. I barely had anything to do within my family. And it would have been better if my dear mother died. I couldn't let her witness such suffering any longer.</p><p>" Now, now, that is not how you should treat our pretty little princess, ging~ " Ging? I heard that name before. Yet unsure from where. " Honestly, I myself would not mind. I just will set up a single condition " The man with the jester clothes smirked at me. Seemingly expecting something far more dirty than expected from my very own comfort zone. " Said condition would include? " A monotone voice grazed upon my ears. It turned out to be Illumi's. " The Condition is to assassinate my dear mother. " Chrollo looked at me, seemingly shocked. It's not everyday that one wants to see their mother dead. Not to blame him though. " What would be a reason one would wish for the death of one's mother? "</p><p>Chrollo's soothing words rang along the empty hall. With utter bluntness myself answered swift and suit. " It would help on 3 sides, my father's, my own's and herself's. Suffering is a sick and long progress. Killing would quicken the process and grief will be shallow. " Without a second word spoken, the fishes came back only watch them slither through the ceiling. Without even a second of them vanishing they came back, a head in each others mouth. I could make out my dear mother's the other was. . .</p><p>No, nonono, for the of- I looked at the three in horror and fear. They only smiled. The red haired man spoke up once again. " You are ours. And if there is competition, the competition will be eliminated. Simple as that~ ♦" I honestly wouldn't mind to stay here, it looked nice around here. But now, these men were no ordinary men, one would say they are Yandere's, but to my believes, they are psychopaths. I didn't waste a single second, I turned and ran into the direction I got lead towards to the hall. That was until I felt a an intrusion in the back of my head and passed out.</p><p>As soon as I woke up once again, I was in a bed, quite luxurious. I mean, one would expect that by being led into one's kingdom. A man walked into the room as if led by fate. He had a cross on his forehead, and a big fluffy coat. Was that chrollo? Before I could think clearly, the man's soothing voice entered my hearing carnals. " Good Morning my love. I assume one has slept well? " I feel like one had just dropped the biggest rock in the entire universe on top of my head. Without a thought I attempted to get up, only to be restrained by a. . . Snake? The snake's head was on the furthest bedpost, looking at me with his black pupils. Did it speak? " You will not go, you will forever be ours. There is no escape " It's monotone voice sounded the same as Illumi's! On the left bed post I found the exact same fox, it spoke in a sweet and seductive voice. " Looks like our toy is ready to finally fight!~ ♠ " It sounded the same as Hisoka's! Were they Shapeshifters? It was no use, either way around my fate was sealed. Three possessive lovers. Is more than enough to keep one's mind steady on escape plans. I sighed, closed my eyes in hopes this would all be a dream. To no avail. The three only laughed in a chorus. Making me only more fragile and afraid of what kind of a life I would experience now. A king and his two butlers. And a Woman that had no chance of ever living her normal life again.</p><p>Legend say if she did not die, she would yet still attempt to escape.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>